


Lights Out

by BreeEasterling



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Introduction, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Power Exchange, Sensory Deprivation, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Poppy learns about the wonderful world of kink and wants to give it a try, lucky for her Tora is more than happy to help her begin to explore
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	1. Discovery and Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine Poppy finding out about kink and what she would be comfortable with in the beginning. Depending on the reaction I might continue this series, but for now it's just this stand alone piece.

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into her apartment and dropped her satchel onto the floor. It had been a very long week that ended with the longest Friday she has experienced since beginning at Giant Goldfish. As Poppy kicked off her shoes and stripped herself from her work clothes she silently kicked herself for not better anticipating this hellacious week; Quincey’s book had just gone to print and his next novel had three chapters of rough drafts waiting for her to proof read. Tora had been busy all week looking after the clan while Vincent was on vacation in Hawaii, leaving the couple very little alone time. Poppy hadn’t realized how spoiled she had become in the last ten months since they made their relationship official; even if it was late, Tora spent the majority of his nights with her. Sure, most often he would simply come in, shower and silently slip into bed beside her, but there were also times when he would wake her in the small hours of the morning, hard and needing her in the most intimate ways possible. Before Tora, Poppy struggled with waking up before 8am, but even since he came into her life she had found that there was one thing that could easily rouse her from the deepest of sleeps….

After a long, hot shower Poppy pulled on her comfiest pajamas before going to the kitchen in search of leftovers to heat up. While her noodles rotated in the microwave Poppy scrolled through her instagram feed, only stopping when a text message alert came across her screen.

**Tora:** 3 days off startin 2nite

No emojis, no punctuation and yet Poppy knew Tora had typed out the message with a crooked smirk on his face. He rarely told her when he was getting off work, opting to just message or call once he was in his car. This meant he was excited. Smiling to herself, Poppy typed out a response before grabbing her udon from the microwave. 

**Poppy:** come over, I miss you xx

Knowing better than to put off work for later, Poppy took her noodles and manuscripts to the couch to eat and read until Tora arrived. She hadn’t had any time to go over Quincey’s newest story during the week and had a meeting with him on Monday to discuss the projection and possible timeline before it was ready to print. There was little that could surprise Poppy at this point, having read all of Quincey’s books before knowing his identity, then being the editor of his most recent novel she flipped open the rough draft thinking she was prepared for anything and everything.

_ The smell of well oiled leather was intoxicating as Lyra bent over the leather ottoman, the sharp crack of the whip sending a wave of pleasure over her body with every lash. Behind her, her Dominant stood, proud and in full control of the scene.  _

Poppy coughed as she choked on her soup. “Wow, no intro for this one, huh?” She mused under her breath as she continued reading. As she read page after page, Poppy found that those first two sentences were incredibly tame by comparison. Out of all of Quincey’s novels, and the other romance novels Poppy had read over the years she had never seen one quite like this. Sure, there was sex, and it was graphic, but there was much more to it. There was a level of trust, understanding and respect between the partners that stemmed from their detailed power exchange that both took Poppy off guard and piqued her interest. 

After first having sex with Tora, Poppy thought she had been introduced to sex in a very methodical, almost planned out way. She was thankful for how gentle and patient Tora had always been with her, never trying anything without first mentioning it outside of the bedroom. They took things at Poppy’s desired pace and eventually she found herself comfortable enough to initiate sex all on her own, something which she knew thrilled Tora to no end. After having regular sex for the past ten months Poppy had assumed she had done, or at least heard of all there was to do. But as she read Quincey’s rough draft she quickly learned there was an entire world out there she was blissfully unaware of. 

Talking to Tora had become easier once Poppy saw through his stone-cold exterior. It had been a learning curve, communicating with someone who showed so little emotion on their face, but over time and with some patients she had perfected it. Poppy now felt that she could go to Tora with anything and have a discussion about it, not matter the subject matter. By the time she reached the end of the manuscript she knew she wanted to bring this up to him, was he interested in trying something like what was in this story? Had he ever tried something like it before? Surely with his years of experience before they met he had come across something a little kinky in the past. Poppy decided she would ask him about it the next chance she got. 

It was nearly midnight by the time he stepped through the door, having let himself in with his own key Poppy had given to him a few weeks prior after getting tired of having to wake up just to let him in. 

Tora cracked a little smile when he found Poppy curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket, typing away on her laptop. She turned her head from her computer screen as he came in the door, her own smile brightening the dimly lit room.

Already half-way through removing his tie, Tora came to Poppy’s side to kiss her hello before disappearing into the bathroom to shower off the day. He never touched her before at least scrubbing his hands clean; she had asked him why countless times, but Tora was always tight lipped on the matter. The night Tora came home covered in someone else’s blood, Poppy stopped asking. 

***

By the time Tora emerged from the steam filled bathroom Poppy had turned down the bed and was curled up on the right side, flipping through netflix on the TV he had hung on the wall in the tiny bedroom. Convincing Poppy to let him buy and install the flatscreen had been hell, but she never complained once it was there, using it every night, especially on the nights she slept alone. 

She watched dreamily as Tora slipped into a pair of clean briefs from his stash in the closet before towel drying his hair and crawling into bed beside her. Poppy smiled as Tora’s strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his warm chest. She sighed, resting her head against his heart, breathing in his clean scent as the opening titles to a long canceled sitcom played in the background. Tora released a deep breath that sounded as if he had been holding it in all week as he absently ran his finger tips up and down Poppy’s spine. Sure, their sex life was fanominal, but there were few things Poppy enjoyed more than just having Tora hold her. But as good as it felt to just lay in their own little bubble of tranquil companionship, Poppy had something she wanted to discuss and she didn’t want to wait too long.

Picking up her head from where it rested on Tora’s chest, Poppy looked at his relaxed face. Eyes closed, mouth in a straight line, his jaw was relaxed as he breathed steadily. For a long moment Poppy just watched his features, memorizing each line…

“It’s creepy when ya stare.” Tora mumbled without so much as opening his eyes.

“I’m not staring, I’m gazing.” Poppy teased, reaching out to trace the lines of his nose and cheekbones. “Can I ask you about something?” To this, Tora opened his eyes just enough to look at Poppy, needing to see her face to know if this was a good “something” or a bad “something”.

“Shoot.”

“I was reading Quincey’s new manuscript tonight…” Poppy absently traced the tattoos across Tora’s chest as she spoke, something she only did when she was feeling self-conscious. “It had some things in it that I think I want to try…”

Tora raised an eyebrow. “The new one?” Poppy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded silently, her gaze flashing to meet his briefly before going back to his tattoos. “Ya wanna try something kinky, Bobby?” Tora asked, the slightest hint of amusement in his husky voice.

Poppy shrugged slightly. “There were parts of it that sounded like fun…”

Sitting up slightly, Tora moved an arm back behind his head so he could more easily sit up and watch Poppy’s face as she spoke. As tired as he was, this was a conversation he was not about to end prematurely. 

“What parts?” Tora was laser focused now on all of Poppy’s little tells; the way she nibbled her bottom lip, how her eyes would glance at his face every so often, the cadence of her breath and voice… This was not a conversation about the weather, misunderstanding her could be detrimental. 

“The handcuffs… the feather… the rope…” She rattled off, still tracing the outline of his tattoos. Tora tried to hide his smirk. His Bobby wanted to try sensory play… That was simple enough for him. 

Tora sighed. “Tell ya what… Let’s sleep tonight, then tomorrow night we’ll have a nice dinner, and if that goes well, I’ll play with ya tomorrow night.”

Poppy’s eyes widened as a blush washed over her cheeks. “Play? Why after dinner?”

Leaning up, Tora kissed her firmly on her pillow soft lips, basking in her scent and taste for a moment before laying back down on the pillow. “Because if we’re gonna do this, we’re doin’ it right.”

Poppy cocked her head to the side like a confused dog. “There is a wrong way?”

Tora chuckled as he guided Poppy to lay back down against his chest, his fingers resuming their trail up and down her back. “Yes, Poppy. There is a wrong way.” Shrugging to herself a little Poppy shut her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep as thoughts of Tora and a set of handcuffs drifted through her mind.


	2. Negotiation of Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy discuss what she is and isn't willing to try.

Tora slept until the smell of bacon and pancakes permeated the air of Poppy’s tiny apartment. She had waited as long as she could but by 10:30am she was sick with hunger and knew Tora would be famished when he woke up. The sight of her massive, sleepy eyed boyfriend stumbling from the bed brought a smile to her face as Poppy plated the last pancake. With no more than a grunt Tora kissed the top of Poppy’s head and accepted the food ladened plate before turning back to the small table in front of the sofa. 

“What do you have planned for the day?” Poppy asked between bites of pancake as they sat on the floor across from one another.

Tora shrugged. “Few errands… No work.” 

Poppy nodded as she poked at her food, wanting to ask but not wanting to seem too eager about anything…. “Should I plan to cook tonight?” She eventually asked, deciding it was a safe way to inquire if he had remembered their conversation last night without actually asking.

Tora raised an eyebrow. “Thought we would go out… Someplace nice.” He took a bite of bacon. “Unless you changed your mind.”

The rate at which Poppy shook her head no made Tora chuckle. “Nope, no changed minds here.”

Tora smirked as he shook his head at her eagerness. “Alright then… Be ready by six?” 

Poppy nodded happily as Tora finished the last of his food and stood up. He cleared their plates before going to get dressed, leaving Poppy to blush and giggle to herself as she cleaned up the last bit of breakfast. Tora emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, his hair pulled half up. Never leaving without a kiss, he took Poppy’s face between his hands, tenderly bending down to kiss her lips, humming at the way her natural taste mingled with maple syrup and bacon. 

“Fuck you’re edible.” Tora murmured as he kissed down her neck. Poppy giggled as she threaded her fingers into his hair and sighed, pressing into his hard body. After kissing his way back up her slender neck, Tora placed one more kiss on Poppy’s lips before releasing her and stepping away to gather his phone, wallet and keys. 

“See you at six.” He called as he headed out the door. Making sure the door was securely locked behind him, Tora pulled out his phone as he headed for the stairs, he already had a few errands planned for today, but he added another to the list as he searched the web for a certain store Quincey had dragged him too on more than one occasion. 

Poppy spent the first part of the day deep cleaning her apartment, watering her plants and washing laundry. By the time the afternoon rolled around she decided it was better to be ready early than to be late. After a forty-five minute video call with Erdene, Poppy decided on a little red dress with a sweetheart neckline and little cap sleeves, the skirt fell to just above her knee, making it perfect for the summer evening, paired with the necklace and earring set she had purchased for ‘special occasions’ and the black high heels Tora had bought for her for their six month anniversary, Poppy felt proud of her outfit. It was nice, it could even be considered sexy by her standards. 

Once the outfit was settled she turned her attention to a side of her appearance she had grown lazy with after the first few months of dating Tora. After they started sleeping together, Poppy quickly learned Tora wasn’t overly picky with her grooming habits, which led her to begin a ‘shave once a week or when I can remember too’ schedule of body hair maintenance. Tora never voiced an opinion, and between work and piecing together some sort of a social life, shaving off body hair had fallen low on her list of priorities. But wanting tonight to be special, Poppy took the extra time and effort to really go for it. After an hour in the shower Poppy curled her long hair and managed to find enough non-expired makeup to do her whole face. 

By the time Poppy was done and dressed, Tora was texting her that he would be arriving within the next 5 minutes. A wave of excited nervousness came over Poppy as she quickly shoved her phone and keys into the tiny wristlet that went best with her outfit and heading out the door, wanting to meet Tora in the parking lot. 

He was unfolding himself from the driver’s seat of the tiny red sports car as Poppy came out from the apartment building. Rolling his eyes over her, Tora smiled. Poppy tried to keep her chin up as she met him by the passenger side door, greedily kissing his lips before he opened her car door. 

“Lookin’ sexy, Bobby.” Tora praised as he stood up straight from their kiss, only causing Poppy’s blush to burn a little brighter as she slipped into the passenger seat. Shutting the door behind her Tora let out a breath, if she blushed that hard from a compliment he wondered how hard she would blush once they started to play later….

Turning out onto the main road, Tora shifted gears and headed back towards the center of the city, enjoying the fact that Poppy was completely unaware of the bag of tricks he had waiting in the trunk of the car. 

“Where are we going?” Poppy asked as they drove through the city, the bright lights of Narin playing off her creamy skin. 

“Someplace new.” Tora pulled up to a parking valet along the sidewalk and quickly got out of the car. The young man in a red vest jogged up to Poppy’s door, in the midst of reaching for the handle when he saw Tora’s menacing glare. Freezing in place the valet waited until Tora tossed him his keys to move. No one helped Poppy out of the car except for Tora, or so he told himself as he opened her door and offered her his hand while the mildly petrified young man went around to the driver’s side. 

The restaurant was not bright and showy like most of Narin’s fine dining options. It had maybe eight tables, each with a small succulent in the center, the entire restaurant was illuminated by soft chandeliers while the patrons maintained soft tones while enjoying their meals. Poppy hung on Tora’s arm as the statuesque hostess showed them to their table. It shouldn’t bother her at this point, but Poppy bit her tongue when she caught the hostess’s gaze lingering on Tora a few moments longer than what was appropriate. Luckily for all involved their waiter was a young man who was far more interested in explaining the restaurant's small, seasonal menu than checking out either Tora or Poppy. 

They both made their food selections in silence, when placing their orders Poppy was in the midst of ordering a cocktail when Tora signaled for her not too. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the waiter, Poppy just accepted this and ordered a green tea like Tora. As soon as the waiter was gone, she raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you have a problem with me drinking?” Never before had Tora said a word when Poppy had a cocktail or glass of wine with dinner. Hell, she had gotten drunk on Sake Bombs with Quincey more than once and Tora never stopped her then either. 

The smirk playing at the corner of Tora’s mouth confused Poppy even more as he leaned across the table in order to whisper to her. “If you want to try something kinky later, I want you clear headed and sober.” His words caused Poppy’s eyes to widen as she nodded in understanding. Tora winked and sat back so the waiter could serve their tea. 

When they were alone again, Poppy toyed with her handleless tea cup as she crossed and uncrossed her legs under the table. The tension was palpable and driving her mad, while all it did to Tora was make him smile a little wider. 

“So why all the pomp and circumstance?” Poppy inquired before sipping her hot tea, the liquid soothing her excited nerves. 

“Wanted to talk things through first.” Tora explained plainly between sips of his own tea. “Outside of the apartment so you’d be able to think things through before we got home… That way if ya change your mind ya have plenty of time to say something before we ever even start.”

Poppy’s brow furrowed slightly. “Wouldn’t you want me to have less time to change my mind?” 

Tora pursed his lips as he adjusted his tea cup on the table. “No, Poppylan. If you want to do something kinky, I’m all for it. Happy to take part. But only if you’re completely positive it’s whatcha want.” They locked eyes and for the first time all night, Poppy finally saw just how seriously Tora was taking all of this. “Done right, a power exchange can be fun, freeing. But done wrong…” Tora shook his head. “I don’t ever wanna hurt you.”

Poppy smiled softly as she reached across the table to take Tora’s hand in to her own, she ran her thumb over his knuckles while looking into his bright caramel colored eyes. “I know that, Tora.” 

“Good. So let’s talk this through.” Tora gave her hand a light squeeze. “First things first, we need safe words.”

Poppy nervously glanced around the room, fearing someone had heard him. “We’re talking about this here?” Her voice was a harsh whisper.

“Yep, so what’s ya safe words?” He sipped his tea as nonchalantly as ever. “If ya can’t talk about it, we’re not doin’ it.” He added without ever looking away from her. 

Poppy sighed, almost aggravated with Tora and his need for a full blown plan even for sex. “Something easy to remember.” She muttered, glancing down at her tea cup.

“Alright, how about ‘red’, ‘yellow’, and ‘green’.” Tora proposed. “Stop, slow down and go.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

“You say red, it all stops. Immediately.” Tora added firmly. “No questions asked.”

Poppy nodded firmly in understanding. She went to ask a question but immediately clammed up as the waiter arrived with their appetizer. She blushed a vibrant red, realizing how close she had been to saying something about sex within ear shot of their waiter. Tora did his best to stifle his laughter. 

While buttering a piece of the fresh made bread, Poppy asked her question. “What are we going to do? Surely not everything in Quincey’s book…”

Tora shook his head. “Naw, far from it… starting off easy.”

“What’s ‘easy’?”

“Some light sensory play.”

Poppy nibbled on her bread as she tried to imagine what that meant. There were things she was scared of trying, immediately she became worried that ‘sensory’ meant what she wasn’t willing to do.

“You’re not going to spank me, are you?” She asked, almost panicked by the idea.

There was no humor in Tora’s face at the sound of panic in her voice. “No, Poppy. Wasn’t plannin’ to, and even if I was, I wouldn’t do something you don’t wanna do.”

Relief immediately washed over her. “Good. I don’t want to do that…” 

Tora smiled softly. “No impact, sweetheart.” He leaned back in his chair and studied Poppy for a moment. “Want me to tell you what I had planned?”

Poppy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered his offer. “I want to be surprised....” 

“I can tell ya without giving away the good parts.”

“Then yes, please.”

Tora nodded, sitting up and leaning onto the table so he was closer to Poppy. “I’ve got the things you mentioned last night; handcuffs, a feather, rope, and a few other things... a blindfold, and a flogger.” 

Poppy’s eyes steadily widened as he listed off the items. “A flogger? It’s that a type of whip?”

“It’s not gonna be used like that, don’t worry.” He assured her. “And if you don’t like anything, all you have to do is tell me and it stops.” Poppy nodded firmly, confident that Tora would stop if she asked him too. “So how does that sound?”

A blush crept into her cheeks, visible even in the dim lighting of the restaurant. “Like something I want to do.” She admitted softly.

Tora smirked. “Good. Then let’s enjoy our food, and if ya still feel the same when we get home, then we can play.” Tora punctuated his sentence with a wink as the waiter arrived with their entrees.


	3. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is introduced to some light kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, you've been warned

As he put the car in park, Tora stole a sideways glance at Poppy; she was practically bouncing in her seat as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress and glanced around the window at her apartment building. He had made sure to take his time at the restaurant, even talking her into ordering the dessert he knew she would love before driving back to her apartment at a legal speed. Of course he wanted to do all manner of naughty things with the curvy brunette at his side, but he also wanted her to be positive she wanted it too. If she changed her mind once they got started he would stop, but Tora also wanted Poppy to have plenty of time with all the information of what he had planned to think things through. 

She was quiet and steady as they walked up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Tora smirked as he watched Poppy’s ass sway with each step, she was delectable and all his. Poppy’s hands shook slightly as she unlocked her apartment, but before she could step inside Tora reached out, taking her hands into his and turning her to face him. 

Caressing her cheek with the back of one of his hands, Tora looked down into her big brown eyes. “It’s just us, Bobby… nothing to be scared of.”

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “I’m not scared.”

“Then why ya shaking?”

“I’m…” Poppy took a breath to settle herself. “I’m just excited.” 

Tora chuckled. “That’s my girl…” Releasing her, Tora swatted her butt as she scurried into the apartment. 

It was amusing to watch Poppy rush through her usual evening routine. Tora had seen her go through the same motions countless times before, but never so quickly; she removed her makeup, combed her hair and brushed her teeth before checking that the balcony door was locked. She plugged in her cell phone by the bed, undressed and hung her dress up in the closet. Before Tora had even removed his jacket and tie Poppy was stripped down to her bra and panties, standing by the bed, shifting from one foot to the other. 

Tora set the logoless black bag on the edge of the bed, enjoying how Poppy stared at it wondrously as he removed the rest of his clothes and hung them up in the closet, saving the suit for another day. Content that he had teased her enough, Tora moved behind Poppy, placing his hands on her wide hips before leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Safe words?”

Poppy breath hitched. “Uh, red, yellow and green.” Tora smirked.

“Good girl… Take off your bra and panties, then lay down in the middle of the bed, on your back.” He whispered against her hair. While Poppy scrambled into place Tora went over to his bag of tricks, quickly double checking that everything he wanted was there before pulling out the handcuffs. Poppy gasped slightly. Walking around the side of the bed, Tora picked up one of Poppy’s hands, kissing her wrist before cuffing her wrist. She quickly offered the other but Tora shook his head, looping the cuffs through the headboard before attaching her other wrist. Kneeling on the bed beside her, Tora ran his hands down her arms, along her ribcage before he rested his hands on her hips again. “How’s that?”

Poppy licked her lips. “Good.”

Tora smiled. “Good.” Reaching back into the bag Tora began to lay out the other objects on the side of the bed, wanting Poppy to see each of them before he put them on her. He had planned to show her everything before ever cuffing her to the bed, but she was so bouncy and excited he felt like he was torturing her. 

“Rope is to tie your ankles to the corners of the bed.” Tora explained, as he picked up the two sections of soft nylon rope and secured her ankles to opposite corners of the bed from one another, just tight enough to put her on full open display for him. He hadn’t even touched her yet and already he could see her glistening with want. 

Standing back, Tora surveyed his work, she was secured, but still had enough space to move and wiggle a little, perfect. 

Tora picked up the black silk blindfold then and held it up so Poppy could get a good look at it. “I’m going to blindfold ya, sweetheart.”

Poppy nodded eagerly, nibbling her bottom lip as Tora sat down on the bed beside her and slipped the thick fabric over her pretty eyes. He chuckled at her gasp of breath. “Lights out, baby girl.” Poppy giggled as he kissed her nose once the blindfold was firmly in place. 

Stepping away from Poppy completely, Tora reached for the long, which feather, wanted to start off slow and gentle… Crawling back onto the bed, he held himself up above her, so he could easily move over top of her body without ever touching her. When he kissed her lips, she gasped slightly, taken off guard by the sudden contact before quickly melting into him, sighing in contentment. Feeling no rush, Tora deeped their kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, savoring her taste and the little sounds she made as their tongues danced around one another. Only when she was breathless did Tora break the kiss, opting to trail open mouth kisses along her jaw and neck, then down between her breasts. Poppy mewled and arched against his touch, biting her lip as Tora suckled one of her nipples into his mouth, while he trailed the feather over the other. He smiled against her skin, as the twin sensations caused her to gasp in surprise. Releasing the nipple he had held in his mouth, he switched, to give each breast equal attention. 

Once both nipples were hardened into stiff peaks Tora continued his trail down, using both his mouth and the feather to tease Poppy’s skin. Kissing from one hip bone to the other, Tora set down the feather out of the way. Catching the heady aroma of her dripping cunt Tora leaned in to lick up her slit just once, Poppy’s answering moan turned into a choked groan as he withdrew all contact once his tongue reached her clit. 

Tora picked up the light leather flogger then, using the thin leather tails to trail lightly across Poppy’s thighs, stomach, and breasts. She reacted the most when the flogger trailed across her breasts, which gave Tora an idea. Kneeling between her legs, he continued to lightly trail the leather across her breasts while he slowly circled her opening with his finger. 

“Oh God!” Poppy cried as Tora slowly pushed his finger into her tight sheath. She was dripping around his fingers as he worked one, then two in and out of her, loving the sounds she made as she writhed against her restraints. Tossing the flogger to the side, Tora fondled a breast while he continued to work her over with his hand, pressing the heel of his palm into her clit while he took a moment to kiss her gasping mouth. She moaned into the kiss, her body lifting off the bed, searching for more contact. 

Breaking the kiss, Tora chuckled as Poppy let out a whimper and pouted ever so slightly. 

“Awe, don’t be like that…” Tora teased as he kissed his way down her body.

“You’re teasing!” Poppy mewled as he removed his fingers from her dripping cunt, only to latch onto her clit with his mouth. Poppy cried out, arching against her restraint as he lavished her clit and slid with his tongue, even grazing the soft flesh ever so gently with his teeth. Her reactions were becoming frantic, her pussy quivering around his tongue and fingers as she fell over the edge. Tora lapped up her orgasm like a man dying of thirst, refusing to miss a single drop. As her tremors subsided Tora slowed his ministrations but never stopped completely.

“Tora…” She begged. “Please, I need--I need--” She groaned as he reached her G-spot with his fingers.

Moving back up her body, Tora kissed her pouting lips briefly before moving to suck on her neck. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“I need you to stop teasing!” She groaned, growing more and more frustrated as her body kept climbing back towards orgasm.

Tora chuckled into her neck. “Awfully demanding… You should really ask more nicely.” Removing his fingers from her, Tora licked them clean as Poppy cried out in frustration. “I’m waiting…” Once his fingers were clean Tora slipped the blindfold from her eyes. Poppy’s pupils were blown wide. 

When their eyes locked, Poppy suddenly relaxed and for a briefest of moments she looked as innocent as she had that first night… Then she spoke.

“Please fuck me.” 

Tora moaned as he sat back on his heels and reached into the bag long forgotten on the side of the bed. Pulling out a condom Tora quickly stood from the bed, slipping it onto his raging member before he climbed back up Poppy’s still tethered body. Capturing her lips in another searing kiss, Tora used one hand to brace himself above her while the other guided his member into her dripping opening. Her walls were fluttering around him as he worked his way inside of her in just a few shallow thrusts. Once securely sheathed inside of her, Tora slipped one arm beneath her to grab her plush ass while the other braced his weight above her. 

“Fuck!” Poppy cried out as Tora worked up to the punishing rhythm, enjoying how securly she was held into place by the restraints. “Tora… Untie my ankles…” Poppy pleaded in gasps of breath between thrusts. Not even hesitating, Tora sat back on his heels and quickly released the knots around her ankles, happy to have her legs wrapped around his hips as he fucked her into the bed. Poppy cried out as Tora resumed his previous pace.

Reaching up, Tora grasped the headboard with his hand that wasn’t firmly planted on Poppy’s ass. Now eye to eye, Poppy bit her bottom lip as she locked eyes with the man above her. “God I love it when you fuck me…” She hummed, arching her body against his.

Tora’s pace faltered briefly as he chuckled. “Keep talking like that and I won’t last much longer.” He warned, feeling his own orgasm nearing. 

Poppy hummed in pleasure. “But I want you to cum, I love watching you.” 

Dropping his hold from the headboard, Tora reached between them to work her clit while he picked up his pace, rolling his hips against her in the way that he knew would have her screaming within seconds. Kissing along her neck, Tora smiled. “I will, but only if you cum too.” Between the languid motion of his hips and his fingers on her clit Poppy came a second time in a cry of ecstasy. As her walls clamped down onto his raging erection, Tora came without even a second to try and stop himself. Crying out himself, his rhythm faltered as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm before collapsing beside Poppy on the bed, both of them gasping for air as they stared, wide eyed and smiling up at the ceiling. 

***

Removing the cuffs from her wrists, Tora took a moment to kiss the red marks they left behind before ushering Poppy off to the bathroom for a hot shower. Once he heard the water running, Tora cleaned himself up with a dirty tee shirt from the hamper before stripping the now soaked sheets from the bed and quickly replacing them with fresh ones. Slipping back on his briefs, Tora put away all of the props from their little scene before he grabbed the aloe gel he had purchased and settled back into the clean bed. Poppy emerged from the shower a few moments later, still smiling as she lazily fell back into bed beside Tora.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet.” He murmured as he picked up a wrist and kissed the red mark again before applying some of the aloe. Poppy hummed in appreciation as the cool gel made contact with her irritated skin. Once content with the first wrist, Tora repeated his actions with the second before moving down and taking care of both ankles. Poppy laid on the bed, unmoving and only making happy little sounds as Tora moved over her naked body. 

“How ya feelin’?” Tora asked once her four little marks were properly cared for. Laying back down in bed, Poppy crawled into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

“Amazing.” She sighed dreamily. 

Tora’s laugh rumbled against her ear. “Ya liked everything?”

“Yes, very much.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Tora kissed the top of her head. “You might be a little sore in the morning, from being stretched out for so long.” He explained, not wanting her to be startled.

Poppy sighed as she snuggled against Tora. “Worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, especially if you would be interested in more! 
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
